


Good Enough

by SkadiLothbrok



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt, relationship, self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkadiLothbrok/pseuds/SkadiLothbrok
Summary: After Diego undermines your capabilities you are sent back into a spiral of self doubt.
Relationships: diego/reader
Kudos: 30





	Good Enough

You'd been waiting for this moment for what felt like forever.

Over the past few months you'd gathered a shit tonne of intel, put in extra training and planned to perfection.

Clearly there had been one error you'd made though... telling Diego.

He'd left the police station with a grin on his face upon seeing you.

"Are you fucking serious?" you glared at him as he strolled over to you.

He frowned at your words "what? I thought I'd save you the effort".

"Bullshit" you snapped "you didn't think I could handle it".

You knew that this was the real reason, since nothing you did was ever good enough in his eyes.

"C'mon babe, this was a win, the crazy lady is in jail and the drug ring is dealt with" he reached out for your hand but you snatched it back.

"No" you stepped back from him "you had no right to do this".

"To stop a criminal?" he rose an eyebrow at you.

"To decide I couldn't" you corrected.

"Y/n-" he started but you cut him off.

"I can't even deal with you right now Diego" you sighed before rubbing your hands down your face "I need some space".

"Are you serious?" he asked incredulously.

"Deadly" you answered before turning and making your way back over to your car.

He stood dumbfounded as you got in and drove away without so much as a backward glance.

\---

2 weeks.

It had been 2 weeks since he'd seen you and he was starting to get really worried.

"Have you heard from Y/n?" he asked Vayna and Klaus as he entered the kitchen.

The two shared a look before Vanya answered "she's fine. Just needs more time".

"Time" Diego scoffed "she's had 2 weeks already. If that's not enough time to prove her damn point then I don't know what is".

"This isn't about proving a point" Klaus pointed out "you hurt her".

"Hurt her? I protected her" Diego shook his head "she's over reacting".

"If that's the way you're looking at it then you're really not understanding" Vanya stood up "you made her feel like she wasn't good enough. Like you had no faith or trust in her abilities".

"That's not-"

Vanya held a hand up to silence him "that's exactly what you did Diego" with one last pointed look at him, she left.

Klaus stood too and gave Diego a sheepish look before leaving him stood alone in the kitchen, thinking over what Vanya had said.

\---

You knew that you were being a coward by avoiding Diego, but you still weren't ready to see him yet.

It had been just under a month and about 100 missed phone calls.

But he'd hurt you deeply with his actions.

Even more so when he didn't even realise this.

Your whole life you had been trying to live up to other people's expectations before finding Diego and thinking that he was the one person who saw you as good.

But he'd proved you wrong on that too.

As usual, you weren't good enough.

Pushing these thoughts down, you focused back on the mission at hand.

He strode arrogantly towards his car, thinking that he was untouchable.

"We'll soon change that" you mumbled to yourself before leaving your hiding place.

No guards or anything, just the target, just as you'd planned.

Before he even knew what was happening you'd disarmed him and pinned him to the ground beneath you.

"You crazy bitch, don't you know who I am" he growled as he tried to wriggle free.

"I know exactly who you are Daniel Faulks" you answered in a bored tone as you secured his wrists behind his back "I know all about the women you've forced into sex work and the lives you've ruined".

"I don't know what you're talking about" he spat as you pulled him to his feet once more.

"Sure you don't" you replied "that's okay though, it's not me you need to convince" walking him over to your car you flung him into the boot, despite his protests and made your way to the police station.

\---

Even with a successful sting under your belt, you didn't feel any better about yourself.

Sitting in the small hotel room you'd spent the last week in you felt tears begin to well in your eyes.

Before they fell a knock came at the door though.

Wiping furiously at your eyes, you stood and made your way over to look through the peep hole.

You sighed when your eyes landed on Diego.

Of course he'd find you sooner or later, he was actually good at this kind of thing after all.

Opening the door you waited for him to speak.

"Y/n" he smiled "I've missed you babe".

Vexed by his demeanor already you moved to close the door but he stopped you.

"Please, I wanted to talk" his face turned nervous at once.

Sighing once more you let go of the door and moved to sit on edge of the bed.

"You not gonna say anything?" he rubbed the back of his neck as he stood at the end of the bed.

"Wouldn't wanna disappoint you" you refused to meet his eyes.

"Disappoint me?" he frowned "why would you do that?"

You scoffed "because it's what I do. My whole life I've never been smart enough, or pretty enough or brave enough. I'm never good enough" you felt a rogue tear escape your eye.

"Why would you- you've never- of course you're good enough" he stumbled over his words.

"If you believed that you'd never have stepped in with the cartel" your voice sounded resigned.

"That wasn't what it was. I was just worried about you" he argued.

"Because I'm not good enough!" you finally looked at him as you yelled.

"Because I love you!" Diego shouted back.

That wasn't what you'd expected and you stared at him in shock.

Realising what he'd said he froze up.

"You...love me?" you asked "why?"

He laughed nervously "you need to ask? You're amazing".

Shaking your head and frowning you tried to wrap your head around what he was saying.

"Y/n" he stepped forward and placed his hands on your cheeks, forcing you to look at him "you. are. incredible".

Another tear escaped your eye and was quickly wiped away by Diego.

"And I'm sorry if I ever made you question that" he continued "you're smart and capable and I just thought I could hide you away from everything dangerous, but that's not because I thought you couldn't handle it. It's because I couldn't handle even the idea of losing you".

Watching his eyes for any hint of a lie and finding none, you moved forward and pressed your lips to his for the first time in weeks.

How much you'd missed him finally weighed down on you and you hands found the back of his neck to pull him in closer to you "I love you too Diego".

He pulled back for a moment to smile at you.

"But you can't pull that kind of shit again" you demanded.

"Never" he promised before kissing you desperately.

As you held him as close as possible, you finally felt that for once you were good enough.


End file.
